High School Sucks!
by HaneneAnwarAli
Summary: The first year of High School really sucks! Especially for the new enrolling student, Hyuga Hinata. There, in Konoha High School, there are dramas, fan girls, weird teachers, and many more. But what Hinata doesn't really know is that there are secrets. Secrets that are not for the normal people. There are two boys who are in love with Hinata. Uchiha Sasuke and Sebastian Michaelis.
1. Going to Konoha High School!

**Author's Notes: **First, I am going to do a Fan Fiction of High School Sucks, them the Doujinshi (because I mind can't really make a decision...Ugh!)

SasuHinaSebas is _**not**_ a threesome. I'm doing a love triangle between them. For example... like Twilight and Vampire Knight, and The Vampire Diaries-mostly the two last ones, but whatever. Hehe! :D

Anyways. ask questions, review and share, please!

~HaneneAnwarAli

Chapter One: Going to Konoha High School!

**Hinata's Point of View:**

It was a snowy winter, when I was only ten years old; I was outside in the winter, catching the fallen snow like Q-tips and white sakura blossoms.

I remember that I was wearing a long, thick, baggy white coat, fluffy earmuffs, and broad, black boots. I was in the middle of nowhere;no one was with me-not even my parents or my cousin-I was all alone in the snowy winter.

But not anymore...

_Icy-cold snow... It's so white._

_What is a dark color? What is something that is warm?_

_What is a dark crimson red color that is warm?_

_It's the complete opposite of snow..._

Where am I? Why am I here? How did I get here?

_**What is... going on?**_

I remember that a man approached me, wearing a long white scarf, baggy, dark brown coat; he had short spiked-up blond hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing thin, skinny, light gray jeans.

"Can I drink...," he asked, "...your blood, young lady?"

_**Blood?**_

He exposed his perfectly, white and sharp fangs at me while I stared at him in fear with my pale lavender eyes. He grabs my head, a growl came ripping out of his throat.

My Mother told me a lot of stories about Vampires... I thought that they were mythical hungry creatures that only lust for blood of a living being called "Humans"...

...But I was wrong.

"N-no!" I cried. '_He's going to eat me_!'

Suddenly, something forcefully came into the man's chest, on his left side-where his heart is. I saw that it was a hand, forcefully ripping out the man's heart out. Blood splattered my vision, red droplets came into my small face. I looked at the stranger who'd just saved me from a horrible vampire.

He looked maybe 15 or so, with short, raven black hair, pale face, and ruby-like eyes. He looked at me, his eyes were...kind, sympathetic. He was wearing a long black jacket, dark gray pants, and black leather shoes.

He said, in a gentle, soft voice, "Are you okay?"

I looked at his right hand-which had the heart-heavy with bloody red liquid. I couldn't speak to him-I was so scared. The strange boy wrapped his hands around my fragile body, ever so gently. He put his head on mine, his lips on my hair soft, violet flower hair.

"It's all right," he said gently. "You're safe. You're alive."

His arms and body were warm...and oddly comforting.

I realized that I was crying, clear tears were going down my cheeks. I was whimpering on his chest.

"Who...are you?" I asked, sobbing.

The young boy stopped hugging me, his hands on my shoulders, a shocked look on his face. "You... don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

He smiled. "Nothing, little one. What's your name?"

"My name is Hinata...Hyuga Hinata," I said. "What's your name?"

"Mine?"

"Yes."

"My name is..."

Everything slowly went to a faded black, slightly echoing the boy's last words. I had woken up, only disappointed about my dream that I just had now,

'_That boy in my dreams_...' I thought. '_Who is he_?'

I sat up on my bed. The blanket had violet flowers as its design, the rest of the color are pearly white, like my eyes. There are see-through curtains, too, that are clear white.

I clenched my bed sheets.

'_What was his name_?'

I heard two loud knocks on my bedroom door. I politely said out loud, "Come in!"

The door opened by the sound of soft creaking.

"Good morning, Hinata-Sama," my butler said, kindly.

I couldn't help but smile. "Good morning, Sebastian-San."

My butler is Sebastian Michaelis. He has short, midnight black hair, dark ruby red eyes, fair skin; he's very tall, about over six feet, and very slender. He looked maybe in his

20's or so; he's wearing a white shirt, along with a black tie, over that his a black tail coat; with a silver Konoha leaf pin on his left second lapal of his tail coat. Sebastian is wearing dark gray-black, long pants, and leather-like shoes. The lines on his pants were gray.

He closed my bedroom door, coming in my room with a silver cart, with a tea lable that was tangy orange, a sugar container, and a tea cup.

My name is Hyuga Hinata, at the age 15, I lived in a manor with my butler and my servants, wo are my close-like friends. I have long, violet purple flower hair, that's at the curved of my back; pale, pearly lavender eyes, even fringed bangs, and fair, white skin. I'm wearing a long, white night gown that had thin straps tha are about off my shoulders.

Sebastian poured some sort of tea into my tea cup, smoke coming out, making a small spilling sound. Then he scooped two takes of sandy white sugar.

Sebastian gave me the tea cup, kindly smiling, "This morning we have Alwazah Ceylon pure tea, with a hint of white, sweet sugar."

I took the cup, them lifted it, taking a sip of the pure tea. The taste did have sweetness-it wasn't plain. It was... kind of like strong green tea, but with no juiciness.

I looked at Sebastian. "This tea is good. Different from the ones I've tasted, though."

Sebastian smiled, putting his right hand on the left side of his chest, slightly bowing, "I'm glad you find its satisfaction, my lady."

I took another sip of tea. "So what's today's schedule, Sebastian-San?"

"Today's the day that you are enrolled to High School."

I raised my eyebrows. "High School?"

"Yes."

"What's the school's name?"

"If I recall correctly, I believe it is "Konoha High School." There are various histories behind it. The most common one is the the war between Vampires and Humans."

I hand shaked against my tea cup. "_Va-Vampires_?"

"Yes," he smirked. "Vampires that lust for the blood of a living Human. However..."

I looked at him.

"...there are Humans that destoy Vampires."

"R-really?"

Sebastian nodded. "They are called 'Vampire Hunters' or 'Slayers.' They are fated to kill Vampires from their lineage of ancestors-the generation of Vampires Hunters."

I thought about it, processing it. "Huh. That's interesting... Vampire Hunters or Slayers that are Human kill Vampires..."

"...But Vampires kill Humans, as well," Sebastian finished.

I nodded.

Sebastian snapped his pocket watch open, looking at the time.

He looked at me. "It is almost time for you to go catch up to the bus, Hinata-Sama."

"The bus?" I repeat.

"Yes. Now, go dress up and don't be late for your first day of High School."

"Right."

Sebastian went to the bedroom door and creaked it open.

"Hey, Sebastian-San?"

He looked over his shoulder. "Hm?"

I smiled at him, warmingly. "Thank you for enrolling me to school. I really appreciate that."

Sighing, he smiled, "I knew you would... _my lady_."


	2. The Beginning of a New Frienship?

Chapter Two: The Beginning of a New Friendship?

Normal Point of View:

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are walking to their school, Konoha High School. Sasuke has long, raven bluish black hair, parted in the middle, onyx black eyes, and a very serious face. He's wearing a black t-shirt that is short sleeved, a back pack on his back, skinny, navy blue jeans, and black sneakers. Sasuke is skinny and tall, unlike his "friend," who was about as tall as him.

His "friend" is Uzumaki Naruto, who is the same age as Sasuke-age 15-with short, bright, spiky blond hair and deep, dark blue eyes; light olive skin, three thin, black lines on his cheeks. Naruto has his orange back-pack straps on one shoulder while the other is at the side of his arm. He's wearing a soft lavender-blue plaid shirt that's open, showing a black t-shirt, a creamy, sandy tan shorts, and check-like sneakers.

Naruto grinned, "Hey, Sasuke!"

"Hm?"

"Did you hear that we're gonna have a new student today?"

"Yeah, it's a girl, right?"

Naruto's grin broaden, "Yep!"

"I hope it's not an annoying fan girl...," Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Hm? Did you say something, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at him. "Nope."

"Hmm..."

Hinata is on the bee-colored-like bus, thinking-again-about that boy in her dreams. He was the boy that had saved her life five years ago.

It wasn't just a dream. It was real. It actually happened.

Hinata puts her head on her window, blinking slowly, sleeping...

"Who are you?" Hinata asked.

The boy looked at her, shocked. "Who am I? Don't you know?"

"I don't even know you."

"So, you don't know my name?"

"Name? What name?"

"My-never mind, young child. What's your name?"

"My name is Hyuga Hinata. What's you name?"

My name is..."

Hinata had woken up by the Bus driver, who was shaking her shoulders, telling her to wake up.

"Oh!" Hinata said. "S-Sorry!"

Hinata grabs her dark purple back-pack, trotting out the aisle.

"Um... goodbye!"

"Don't sleep on my bus next time, alright?" The bus driver told her.

"A-alright! Thank you for the ride!"

When she got out of the bus, Hinata suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

The person fell on his butt, cussing at Hinata, who, too, fell on her butt-but not cussing.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hinata cried out.

"Sasuke!" A deep voice angrily shouted.

The boy with the blond, spiked-up hair ran up to Hinata and Sasuke.

"What the hell happened?!" Naruto asked.

"I..." Hinata began.

"Just watch where your going, stupid!" Sasuke shouted at Hinata.

Sasuke stood up, brushing his jeans. When he looked at Hinata, her face was tearful, and Sasuke couldn't help but felt... apologetic.

"Sasuke! Help her up!" Naruto said.

"Okay, okay!" Sasuke replied.

Sasuke bended down and offered a hand. "Here."

Hinata looked at his hand, unsure.

"What, are you gonna stay like that all day?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata blushed. "Um. N-no..."

Hinata gently grabs his hand.

'She has such warm hands...,' Sasuke thought while gripping it, pulling her up.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. What's your name?"

"I'm Hinata. Hyuga Hinata."


	3. Sebastian's One Hell of a Catchphrase

Chapter Three: Sebastian's One Hell of a Catchphrase.

Normal Point of View:

"And I'm Naruto!" Naruto chimed in.

"Oh, nice to meet you, um... N-Naruto-Kun," Hinata stuttered, a rosy pink shade came into her cheeks.

Naruto grinned.

Sasuke coughed. "Anyways, we better go to our First Period Class."

"What do you have, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

She thought for a moment. "I-I think I have Hatake-Kakashi-Sensei's class..."

"Oh, Sasuke has that class"-Naruto cocked his head to Sasuke-"don't you, Sasuke?"

Naruto threw his arm around Sasuke, grinning, only to get an irritating look from him, as if saying, "Get your damn arm off me!"

"W-well, if Sasuke-Kun has that class, then he'll have to show me it. Right?"

"Right!" Naruto said, happily.

Sasuke rolled his dark eyes.

"I got to go to Iruka's Classroom," Naruto said. "If I'm late—again—he'll yell at me."

"Naruto, he always yells at you," Sasuke pointed out.

"I know," Naruto said. "It's just so damn annoying."

Hinata giggled.

The two boys looked at her.

"S-sorry," she said. "I-it was kind of funny."

Naruto grinned, "Well, I have to go now!"

Naruto gave Sasuke a wink, "Have fun, Sasuke."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

'What is that idiot thinking?' Sasuke thought when Naruto left him and Hinata alone.

"Um...," Hinata began.

Sasuke looked at her. "What?"

"C-can you show me the classroom, please?"

Sasuke sighed. "Follow me."

"Th-thank you."

Sasuke's Point of View:

When we were walking to Kakashi's classroom, I looked at the new girl, Hinata. She was looking down at the floor, a worry look on her face—or so it seemed. She was quiet—which I didn't mind at all. And somewhat cu—I stopped on my tracks.

What was I about to think? That she was... cu—

"Sasuke-Kun."

I cleared my throat. "Y—yeah?"

"How old are you?" She asked.

'Are you stupid or something?' I thought. 'I'm the same age as you.'

"I'm fifteen," I told her instead. "You?"

"Same. Fifteen."

"Hey, why did you come here, anyway?" I asked.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "I mean…why did you pick Konoha High out of every other school?"

"Oh, I didn't ," she said. "Sebastian-San picked this school."

I was about ask who was this Sebastian, when she answered, "H-he's my butler."

"Oh, I see. So, Sebastian pick this school, because…?"

"There's various histories behind is, especially—"

"The one with the Vampire and Human war?" I asked.

She gasps. "H-how did you—?"

I scoffed. "Are you kidding me? That history is so well-known out of any history here."

"Sebastian did say that it was common…," she said quietly to herself.

"Hmm…"

I wonder what type of guy Sebastian is…

"What kind of butler is Sebastian?" I asked.

"He's"—she giggled at my question.

I sighed. "What's so funny now?"

"No—no. It's just that—Sebastian-San has an amusing catchphrase that he has, that's all."

"Which is?"

She giggled again. "'If I couldn't make something as simple as this, well—what kind of butler would I be?'"

" A terrible one?" I guessed.

"Maybe."

"What other catchpharses does Sebastian has?" I asked.

"Um…" she thought. "'Yes, my lady,' 'I am simply one h-e-l-l of a butler.'"

"And?"

"That's all," she smiled.

"Huh. Interesting…"

"Y-yes."

"Hmm..."

"Wh-what?" Hinata said, startled.

I gave her a serious smile.

"Hinata, I am simply one hell of a student here at Konoha High."

She giggled like I knew she would. Huh, the new student is easy to be amused. Easy to laugh.

"Just—just don't say that to him," she giggled. "He'll give you a deadly, devilish smile."

"So what?" I said. " He can't hurt me."

"Actually he can." She said. "He's really strong."

"Okay, then," I said, half-jokingly. "I challenge Sebastian in a fist fight."

"I-I honestly think he'll hurt you really badly—unless I ordered him to stop."

"Why?"

She looked down, quietly saying, "B-because he only listens to me."

"Right, right."

"N-no ! I'm serious! He does!"

"Uh-huh, sure, Hinata."

I think there's something more about Sebastian than what Hinata told me. It's a secret, I know.

Secrets… everybody has them. Even Hinata.


	4. What is he?

Previously on High School Sucks!

_He said, in a gentle, soft voice, "Are you okay?"_

_I looked at his right hand-which had the heart-heavy with bloody red liquid. I couldn't speak to him-I was so scared. The strange boy wrapped his hands around my fragile body, ever so gently. He put his head on mine, his lips on my hair soft, violet flower hair._

_"It's all right," he said gently. "You're safe. You're alive."_

_His arms and body were warm...and oddly comforting._

_I realized that I was crying, clear tears were going down my cheeks. I was whimpering on his chest._

_"Who...are you?" I asked, sobbing._

_The young boy stopped hugging me, his hands on my shoulders, a shocked look on his face. "You... don't know?"_

_"Don't know what?"_

_He smiled. "Nothing, little one. What's your name?"_

_"My name is Hinata...Hyuga Hinata," I said. "What's your name?"_

_"Mine?"_

_"Yes."_

_"My name is..."_

**Who's that boy that saved Hinata?!**

_Sasuke bended down and offered a hand. "Here."_

_Hinata looked at his hand, unsure._

_"What, are you gonna stay like that all day?" Sasuke asked._

_Hinata blushed. "Um. N-no..."_

_Hinata gently grabs his hand._

_'She has such warm hands...,' Sasuke thought while gripping it, pulling her up._

_"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. What's your name?"_

_"I'm Hinata. Hyuga Hinata."_

**Sasuke's new friend... or more?!**

"_Just—just don't say that to him," she giggled. "He'll give you a deadly, devilish smile."_

"_So what?" I said. " He can't hurt me."_

"_Actually he can." She said. "He's really strong."_

"_Okay, then," I said, half-jokingly. "I challenge Sebastian in a fist fight."_

"_I-I honestly think he'll hurt you really badly—unless I ordered him to stop."_

"_Why?"_

_She looked down, quietly saying, "B-because he only listens to me."_

"_Right, right."_

"_N-no ! I'm serious! He does!"_

"_Uh-huh, sure, Hinata."_

_I think there's something more about Sebastian than what Hinata told me. It's a secret, I know._

_Secrets… everybody has them. Even Hinata._

**What is Hinata's secret about Sebastian?!**

**Chapter Four: What is he...?!**

**Normal Point of View:**

"We're here," Sasuke said, twisting the doorknob, pulling it with a soft creak.

"Oh...," Hinata said. "Th-thank you, Sasuke-Kun."

"Hm."

Sasuke let Hinata in first, doing a "ladies first" gesture. Again, she thanked him.

When Hinata entered the classroom, she couldn't help but look at the ground.

The girls in the classroom whisper to each other, possibly gossiping Hinata and "their" Sasuke-Kun, while the boys stared at Hinata in awe.

"Take a seat, Uchiha-San," said a slight deep voice, coming from behind them; the voice startled Hinata.

She looked behind her.

Hinata saw a man with sliver white hair, a doctor mask covering his mouth and nose. He has small, black eyes, fair white skin, a white t-shirt, a tied black tied and dark brown jeans.

'He must be Kakashi-Sensei...' Hinata thought.

Kakashi looked at Hinata.

"Hmm...," he said. "You're the new student, aren't you?"

"Y-yes!" Hinata bowed politely.

"Everyone," Kakashi said. "Please give our"-he looked at Hinata-"What's your name?"

"Hyuga Hinata."

"-Give Hyuga-San a warm welcome." He finished.

Hinata shyly looked down.

Sasuke took his seat, and boringly stared at the teacher and the new student. His elbow against the desk, his hand on his cheek.

"Hyuga-San, please sit next to Uchiha-San." Kakashi told her.

"U-Uchiha-San...?" Hinata already forgotten who "Uchiha-San" was.

Sasuke raised his hand. "That's me."

"O-Oh." She blushed.

The teacher talked for what seems like hours, some of the students were bored-or already asleep. While others, paid attention to the teacher-and Sasuke, mostly-the fan girls. Hinata started to doodle on her paper, while listening the Kakashi-Sensei. Sasuke looked at the window, staring at the clouds with the bursting sun of the blue sky.

Hinata looked at Sasuke.

His onyx black eyes had no light whatsoever, while hers were pearly white. They both have the same emptiness of their eyes.

**Sasuke's Point of View:**

As I look outside of my window, I can smell _her_ scent. It was... fresh, like being reborn in a soapy mountain. So... mouth-watering.

I shut my eyes, being pissed with myself.

_'How could I think that?'_

But... her scent...

_Dammit_!

A growl came ripping out my throat-but ever so silently.

My eyes shot open red in lust for _her_...

**Hinata's Point of View:**

I gasped.

When I saw his eyes, they were red.

_Bloody_ red.

The memory of that Winter when I was attacked by a Vampire came rushing into me...

I looked at Sasuke-Kun again.

His eyes were black.

_**'**__**What the...?! What's going on?!'**_

_**What is he?**_

No! I'm hallucinating! I-I'm not actually seeing red eyes!

...But those kind ruby-like eyes of that boy who had saved me..

...and Sebastian's bright red eyes had shown me sympathy...

...when I first met Sebastian...

...the _Demon_ Butler.


	5. First Bite

**Author's Note:** **I am sorry for not updating, guys~! Terribly sorry! I've been busy with school and such. But, thankfully, it's Summer Time~! Yay~! 3 Special Thanks to: Chrissy-Chan, Ninja, Ninn90, NekoHina, Susen64, TsukikuMoon, RavenUchihaForever, Aniki-Chan, Yazzy-Chan and Poketo-Chan. Thanks for reading my Fan Fiction so far~! ...Tell me what you guys think of the Chapter, please! I would love the Review on dA and . ~HaneneAnwarAli. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**Chapter Five: First Bite.  
Sasuke's Point of View: **Finally, the damn bell rang. I quickly grabbed my black backpack and rush out to the door, going into the Boys' Restroom. When I got there, I felt a sickly sweet feeling coming up in from my stomach and out of my mouth. I was vomiting against the sink, making a nasty, gross noise. I was puking out _Blood_... Not just any blood... ...they were blood pills for us... _...Vampires_. Yes, you heard me. I, Uchiha Sasuke, am a Vampire, for 15 _long_ years. It makes me sick to not have any blood from Humans. But my elder brother, Itachi, insists that I have to use the pills to stop the cravings for my thirst for Human blood. Either that or Alcohol-kids, don't drink Alcohol unless you're 21. Smart people do that. _Trust me._ Anyways. _'Shit, shit shit_!' I thought. _'Damn Human!' _I thought about Hinata's sweet scent. It was so damn mouth-watering... so fresh... and- _Dammit_! Don't be_ a monster_, Sasuke! I scream in my head. Don't be a- I screamed aloud for the whole school to hear; my pain of being a sensitive Vampire. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Hinata's Point of View: **I heard someone screaming, I quickly whipped my head over my shoulder, seeing no one behind me. _'Who...?_' I thought. "Hey!" I turned into front view and saw Naruto-Kun... ...and a girl that looks like Naruto-Kun, but has long, high, pony tails. She looked feminine. "O-oh, hey...N-Naruto-Kun," I stuttered. "Who's this?" "Oh! This is my twin sister, Naruko! She said that she wanted to meet you since she saw you in First Period." I looked at Naruko-Chan and smiled. "H-hello, N-Naruko-Chan." She suddenly wrapped her arms around me, tightly. "Awww! Aren't you just the cutest thing ever?! I wish I had a sister instead of a brother!" "Hey!" "No offense!" "N-Naruko-Chan... y-you're hurting me..." I managed to say. "Oh! Sorry!" She lets go. "I-I have to go to my Second Period Class, so..." "Oh, okay!" They both said, in unison. "Hey!" "Stop that!" "Stop what?!" "Stop _that_!" "Hmph!" ...Th-they both said all those things at the same time... I looked at my Schedule.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **PERIOD:** **CLASS:** **1 H. Kakashi  
2 U. Iruka  
3 K. Urahara  
4 I. Kurosaki  
5 B. Kuchiki**

I sighed.

_'How am I going to find these Senseis_?' I thought. _'If only Sasuke-Kun was here_...'

Suddenly, I heard a loud noise in the hallways.

I looked in the hallways, but nothing was there.

_'What the_...?!' I thought.

_What's happening?!_

"Hinata...," I heard a familiar voice called my name.

I flinched, then turned around.

It was Sasuke-Kun.

"There you are! I was wondering where you-"

"Don't-look at me!" He shouted.

I flinched. "But why?"

He looked at me with bloody red eyes. His face looked painful, agonizing.

_ Hurtful_...

"Because..." he began.

Somehow, he was behind me. He wraps his strong arms around my waist, and licks my neck.

"Wh-what are you-"

Sasuke-Kun bit me...

...a heavy sharp pinch hurts me.

I tried to scream but no sound came out.

Sasuke-Kun is...

...a Vampire?!


	6. My Savior

**Chapter Six:** **My Savior.******

Normal Point of View:  
Sasuke drank Hinata's sweet, but bitter blood, the taste of it on his swirling tongue...  
"St-stop!" Hinata small voice cried out. "Let me go!"  
Sasuke ignored her and kept on drinking her blood; some had spilled on her clothes.  
"Let me go!" Hinata struggled against him, but Sasuke was more strong, he wouldn't budge.  
"Help-," Hinata tried to scream, but Sasuke smack a hand to her mouth, muffling.  
**  
**Sasuke put his lips near her ear, "No one's going to help you..."

"... because I will devour you."

Hinata felt tears going down her cheeks.

_'Sebastian-San... please help me...'_

Sebastian gasped.  
He was just cooking a British Scone for his Young Lady.  
But when he heard Hinata-Sama's thoughts, he instantly stopped.  
_'Hinata-Sama?'_ He thought.  
_'Help me... I'm being devoured...'_  
"I'm coming, Hinata-Sama," Sebastian said calmly.

Sebastian heard someone humming the "London Bridge is Falling Down" Song.  
When the Kitchen door opened, a young boy with blond hair and round, child-like greenish blue eyes appeared.  
It was Finnian, also known as Finny, the Gardener.  
He took a long sniff of the food.  
"Sebastian-San, that smells wonderful!" Finnian commented.

Sebastian gave him the finished scone.

"Wh-what is this for, Sebastian-San?" Finnian asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I have some business to attend, Finnian-Kun." Sebastian said.

"Oh, okay. Say, do I eat this or do I leave it? Sebastian-San?"

But Sebastian was already long gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_'Hinata-Sama's being devoured?' _Sebastian thought while running with his demonic speed.  
_'By a Vampire...'_  
Sebastian closed his ruby eyes, thinking of his Young Lady.  
_'I hope I am not too late...'_

"I said let me go!" Hinata freed her hand out of Sasuke's grip, then she whipped her arm to him, her hand smacking his cheek.  
Sasuke's mouth hung open.  
A fragile girl like Hinata just slapped him across the face!  
Sasuke _really_ wanted to devour her... the first time was a joke.  
_'Now she'll pay!'_ Sasuke thought angrily.  
A growl came ripping out of his throat; a growl that startled Hinata...  
Sasuke lunged into Hinata, when suddenly something black covered her vision.  
_'What...?'_ Hinata thought.  
"Hinata-Sama, run!" Sebastian shouted.  
_'Sebastian-San?!'_ Hinata thought.  
"Run!" Sebastian repeated.  
Hinata obeyed without hesitation or question. She ran as fast as she could, away from the Vampire and her Demon Butler. Hinata ran until something caught her pale eyes.  
_The Janitor Closet._  
Hinata quickly opened the doorknob, and got in. The room was dark, pitch-black. And Hinata got the chills being in it; she was scared the Sasuke might get her again. Before she realized, she was whimpering and crying...  
...because she had never been scared before.  
Well, not since she saw a Vampire when she was only 10 years old; this is similar, though.  
Vampire wanted her blood, someone saves her, she cries.  
Similar, yet so different.

At the door, she saw a shadow silhouetting .  
Hinata clamped a hand to her mouth, so Sasuke or someone wouldn't hear her. Tears were still falling down...  
"Hinata-Sama?" A clear, soft voice called her name.  
It was Sebastian Michaelis, her Butler...  
Her Savior.  
"I-in here." Hinata said in a small voice.  
The door opened, and her face showed relief.  
She sighed.  
"The Vampire is gone," Sebastian said with his devilish smirk that she knew so well.  
"Thank you for saving me," Hinata said.  
"You're welcome, my lady," Sebastian added, "Even though, it is your first day...  
... you still had made trouble."  
"H-hey, that's not nice to say...," Hinata said.  
Sebastian chuckled.  
"Are you ready to go to the Manor?" Sebastian said. "I need to treat your puncture wound."  
"Y-yes."  
Sebastian offered his gloved hand to Hinata.  
She gladly took it.


End file.
